


Water and Pink Bubbles

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soapy gay sex on a trampoline. Credit goes to Duskwraithe for the idea. My first monaboyd!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Pink Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Boing!

"Hey Billy, look at me! I can do summersaults!" Dom launched up from the trampoline and did a flip midair.

Billy laughed and tried doing the same, only to land flat on his back.

Dom laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Billy groaned as he tried to stand, a hard task on the bounching trampoline.

"Come on old man," Dom said with a smirk.

"Hey, who're ya calling old?" Billy grinned, flying toward the younger man, with the intent of tackling him.

"Ugh" He missed. He groaned again as he lifted himself off the grass. He slipped and landed on his butt. He decided to just sit.

"I'm getting hot Dom, all this jumping around is killer in this heat."

Dom grinned michieviously, jumped down from the trampoline, and ran around the corner of the house. Billy wondered what he was up to, then decided it would probably be safer to sit on the trampoline.

A few minutes later Dom came racing around the side of the house, holding a bottle of dish soap and a garden hose with a kink in it.

"Dom, what are you doing?" Billy asked, suspicious of the cheeky boy.

"Nothing." Lopsided grin plastered on his face, Dom dropped the bottle of soap in the grass and, sticking his thumb in the opening of the hose, let go of the kink.

"Oh! Bloody hell, Dom!" Billy shouted as a blast of icy water hit him in the chest. "I paid good money for these clothes!"

"Take them off."

"What?" Billy asked, climbing down from the, now soaked, trampoline.

"Take them off." The grin made it's appearence again.

"Ugh, no way." Billy said grimacing.

"Come on! I'll do it if you do it!" Dom said with a strange look in his eyes.

Billy rolled his eyes and snorted, "You'll find any excuse to take off your clothes, won't you?"

Dom wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're not gonna give this up till I do it, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Billy said with a sigh, "but you have to do it too."

Dom moved his hips to imaginary stripper music, then stripped off his shirt and swung it over his head.

Billy rolled his eyes and turned around. He peeled off his wet shirt. Umph. Suddenly his face was in the grass and a massive weight was on his back. He squirmed and finally managed to roll over. A very wet and very naked Dom stradled his stomach. Drops of water dripped from his hair, down his nose, and on to Billy's bare chest.

"Get the hell off of me Dom!"

Dom leaned forward, planting a hand on either side of Billy's head. "Now, you don't really want that, do you?" He whispered just inches above the older man's face, then leaned down and planted an open mouthed kiss on Billy's lips.

To Billy's surprise it was pleasant, he even started to return the kiss, before he realized what he was doing. His eyes popped open and he shoved Dom off of him. Clamoring to his feet he yelled, "Damn it Dom! What the hell was that?"

"A kiss, couldn't you tell?"

"I bloody well could! But why?"

"I dunno." Dom said shrugging.

"Whatever, I'm going home."

"No, Bills, please, stay?" Dom said pleadingly. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout no one could say no to.

Billy sighed, "Fine."

"Good, now, take off your clothes." Dom said, climbing up on the trampoline, shaking his ass in Billy's face. Billy slapped it.

Dom spun around and wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, so you want it like that?"

"Shut up Dom." Billy turned around and slowly peeled off his clothes. He could feel Dom's gaze on him, watching him hungrily. He finished and slowly turned around. He met Dom's gaze with his own.

"Nice." Dom mumbled.

"Shut up and help me up there." Billy said, planting one foot on the rim and extending his hand. Dom stood, grasped his hand, and yanked. Billy flew onto the trampoline, or rather onto Dom. The bright sunlight reflected in the pooling water, giving Dom a halo around his blonde shaggy hair. Billy looked into his blue-grey eyes and felt the urge to close the few inches between them with a kiss.

He didn't need to. Dom did it for him.

Dom groaned and, twisting, got Billy under him. With one hand he pinned Billy's hands above his head. He slid his other hand down Billy's stomach-- reaching. Billy grunted.

Dom broke away from the kiss. "What?"

Billy gasped, "W-we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing there's Allison."

"Fuck Allison." Dom mumbled kissing Billy's neck.

"Well, yeah, I do, that's the point."

Dom pushed himself off Billy, looking hurt. "So you don't want to?"

"We just shouldn't." Hoping to change the subject, Billy asked, "So, what's the soap for?"

Dom, still looking somewhat hurt, leaned over the side of the trampoline and grabbed the soap. He popped the lid off and emptied the bottle onto the trampoline. He grabbed the hose and sprayed water on the soap, soon the trampoline was covered in bright pink bubbles.

Billy reached down, scooped up a handful and blew them at Dom. They stuck in his hair, one even landed on his nose. Billy was reminded of when he was a child, chasing bubbles through the air, trying to catch them on the tip of his tongue. He leaned forward and licked the suds from Dom's nose. The taste of soap filled his mouth. He sat back and noticed the strange look in Dom's eyes.

"I-I should go." Billy said nervously, turning.

"Oh no you don't." Dom said, grabbing his arm. "You think you can lick soap from my nose then just leave?" He tightened his grip on Billy's arm.

"Ow, Dom, you're hurting me." Billy said, struggling against the iron grip.

Dom yanked and Billy slid across the slick trampline, into Dom. With a swift movement, Dom had Billy on his back, with Dom stradling his stomach. Grabbing each of his hands, he pinned them on either side of his head. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You're mine, you're not going anywhere."

Billy struggled against him. Dom slid off him and, still holding his wrist, reached over the side of the trampoline and came back up with a bit of rope. Sliding Billy over to the side of the trampoline he looped the roap around the edge, then tied Billy's hands above his head. Sitting back to admire his handiwork, he smiled at the drenched, soapy Billy.

"Dom, wait, stop." Billy pleaded, but his pleads sounded empty.

"You don't really mean that." Dom said.

"Yes, I do. Come on Dom, this isn't funny let me go."

"Billy, you're a great actor, but a horrible lier." Dom said, inching nearer to the tied Billy.

"I'm not lying Dom." Billy said, but his eyes betrayed him.

Dom silenced him with a kiss. Billy struggled half-heartedly, then gave in. He groaned as Dom probed his mouth with his tounge. He could feel Dom growing hard against his thigh. To his surprise he felt himself growing hard as well.

Dom slid onto him and started moving, making the trampoline bouce.

Slosh, slosh.

Water and pink bubbles, everywhere.

He looked up into Dom's eyes and was drowning.

Dom leaned down and kissed his neck, then kissed a trail down Billy's chest and stomach. Billy strained to watch, feeling rather weird about the whole ordeal.

Dom paused before taking him into his mouth. He locked eyes with Billy, licked his lips, then swallowed him.

Billy gasped as Dom's hot mouth engulfed him. He strained against the rope, but it held fast. He looked down and locked eyes with Dom. Minutes passed by like seconds and soon, Billy was writhing in the water. He arched his back and screamed.

Panting and covered with water, suds, and sweat, Billy looked at Dom, who was kissing his stomach. "N-now I suppose y-you want t-to..." Billy studdered, shivering.

Dom smiled at him and asked, "Do you want me to?" Then leaned down and kissed the tender part of Billy's inner thigh.

"Damn it Dom, quit teasing me. Just do it."

Dom began stroking him. "Wow Bills, you must really be enjoying this, you're getting hard again."

Billy gasped. "Just shut up and do it!"

Dom slid slowly up Billy's body. "Not until you admit that you like it," he said kissing him, rather rougly.

Billy moaned-- louder than he meant to. He could feel Dom smiling against his lips.

"Using words now." Dom said, running his finger down Billy's face.

Panting heavily Billy groaned, "Yes, yes, I like it. Now just fuck me already!"

Dom grinned and with a swift movement was in him. Billy moaned as Dom rythmically rocked his small frame. Dom ran his finger down Billy's face, down his chest, and stomach, and began stroking him.

It happened to both at the same time. Their yells filled the air, echoing in the empty yard around Dom's LA home.

Panting and sweating heavily, Dom rolled off Billy. He reached up and easily untied the rope holding Billy. Grasping the tired, limp Billy by the shoulders, Dom pulled him towards his chest. Billy sighed he laid his head on Dom's shoulder.

Staring up at the clouds in the sky, Billy whispered, "Dom?"

"Yeah Bills?"

"I love you."


End file.
